Nightmare
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Kurt Keeps Having the Same Nightmare for a couple of days and Blaine Helps him forget the Nightmare all together with love


Nightmare

Blaine was sleeping like a baby except for Kurt he has been having this same nightmare for the past few days. The nightmare is he is walking down a dark hallway lit only by candles but he cant see anything he just keeps hearing scratching and evil laughter like a clown laugh or some evil demon that is just in his head and wont leave.

So he hasn't been able to sleep for a couple of days because of this nightmare. Blaine has been very worried about him he looks pale and isn't bubbly as he used to be. So Blaine walks over to Kurt when he is watching TV. Blaine puts his hand on his shoulder and is like "hey Kurt." Kurt jumps and says "Blaine you scared the heck out of me." "Oh sorry didn't mean to scare you" as he sits down by Kurt.

"What's wrong buddy you don't look so good." "I know I can't sleep." "Why not?" "I keep having this scary dream where I'm walking down a dark hallway hearing evil laugher and scratching and there is blood everywhere like being in a horror movie." "Ooh that isn't good." I know" "Well hey you know I'm here for you if you need anything". "Aww thanks Blaine" as he hugs him.

Blaine doesn't know it but Kurt has a huge crush on Blaine. He has ever since he started going to Dalton he is just afraid to tell him he don't know if Blaine swings that way so he just lets it go. "Well then as I know you're here I'm going to try to catch some sleep then." "Ok bud you do that". Kurt takes off his shirt and gets into some PJ Pants and hops into his bed and starts to try to diff off into a deep sleep.

A few hours go by and Kurt is sleeping nicely but the dream comes back and he starts to whimper in his sleep like a lost puppy. Blaine hears this and walks over to Kurt's bed and sees Kurt shaking and saying no in his sleep. Blaine crawls on the bed and shakes him trying to wake him up. Kurt starts trashing his arms. Blaine grabs his wrists and bonds him down and yells "Kurt wake up!" Kurt's blue eyes spring open and he is breathing heavily and is like "B-Blaine is that you?" "Yes Kurt are you ok you were yelling in your sleep." "Yes I'm fine its that dam dream it came back."

Kurt sighs and lies back down on the pillow. "I hate it that I can't get this dang dream out of my head." "Well maybe I can help hold on." Blaine gets off the bed and Kurt waits and wonders what Blaine is doing. Blaine comes back only wearing boxers and no shirt. Kurt's eyes just go big. "Oh Blaine I haven't seen you without a shirt at all you are handsome." "I am you think so?" "Yes I do." Then Kurt covers his mouth. "Oh I shouldn't have said that." Kurt its ok I'm gay you can say that I like you to." "You do?" "Yes hon I have liked you when I first saw you when I came walking down the stairs. "I have liked you to Blaine so how can you help me with my dreams?" "Well how about after school I'll come back to your place with you and have a sleep over. (Ya in my story his da is cool with this… bear with me ppl)

"I'd like that said Kurt. So Kurt and Blaine head to Kurt's house for the night and Blaine meet's Kurt's da and Finn after dinner they head downstairs to Kurt's room. Kurt jumps on his bed and Blaine joins him. "So how long have you been gay?" "Oh since I was like 13 I just gave up on woman because no one wanted me couldn't find a mate so I'm glad I found you." "Aww Blaine says and kisses Kurt deeply. Kurt kisses back and enter's Blaine's mouth and explores him claming him as his mate and putting a hickey on Blaine's neck. Just a small one though.

"So would you want to play around?" As Blaine raises his eyebrow. "Ooh I thought you would never ask." Kurt gets up from the bed and Blaine spanks his butt. "Hey now watch it mister" he giggles. Kurt walks over to his dresser and gets his lube out and says "ok are you sure you want this." "Oh god yes I do" said Blaine.

Kurt gets behind Blaine and lubes up his finger and starts to go in and out stretching Blaine's entrance and Blaine is just moaning Kurt's name. Then Kurt lubes up his dick and gets ready to go in. "Blaine are you ready?" "Yes I am go ahead." "Ok I'll be gentle." Kurt starts to go in and out slow at first and then getting faster little by little. Blaine moans out when Kurt hits his spot. Kurt laughs "So you can yell love you being a singer you got a great sexy moan Mr. Anderson sexy you are." Kurt growls that evil growl as he shoots his load into Blaine and he pulls out and "I'm spent", as Austin Powers would say. Blaine laughs while trying to catch his breath. "Kurt you know what you're doing."

It was getting late and Kurt was still afraid to go to sleep even with Blaine there. Blaine saw how sleepy Kurt was but he could tell he didn't want to go bed. Now Kurt no more nightmares for you I'm going to help you with that." Kurt lays his head on Blaine's bare chest and hears his heartbeat Kurt just sighs and kisses Blaine and falls asleep to the sound of his heart beating in his ear. "No more nightmares for you my love" Blaine sings out and kisses Kurt's forehead and pets his hair. Kurt just sighs and falls into a deep peacefully sleep. To this day Kurt hasn't had that nightmare anymore thanks to Blaine being his teddy bear.

The end


End file.
